Cold as Ice
by cookieforeves56
Summary: She hid herself from her guild, ashamed and afraid on what they were going to say, until one day, she had to stop her cousin Laxus from destroying it. She couldn't have finished the job without a certain mage. GrayxOC (lemon maybe in later chapters)
1. Where it all started

She ran as fast as she could as she just barely escaped the men chasing her.

"I think she went this way!"

the man called as they went to the so called direction. The girl watched as the men just passed her hiding place, sighing to her relief.

"Finally..they're gone.."

she said quietly to herself as she stood from her hiding spot, starting to walk back home.  
As she slowly and quietly opened her front door, the lights brightened, slightly catching her by surprise.

"And where the hell were you at this hour?" her father exclaimed as he had a slight glare at her.

"Li-Listen, I can explain Father.."

"Explain what? you know at this time is already pass curfew. What if you were caught? What would you do then?" the father continued his bickering as his daughter sighed once again at his lectures.

"Father, I know already.."

"No you dont! have you not realized that we of all people cant live in this economy? We're mages living undercover, trying to live a normal life!"

"Father please! I know that!"

"No you dont Maekan!" the man boomed, louder than hers, slightly shocked at his tone of voice.

"Wh-What is going on here?.." A woman slowly coming out from a room inside their room.

"Mo-Mother.." the girl exclaimed, slightly frightened that if she made a move, she was going to get attacked.  
the woman looked at her, then at her husband before heaving a soft sigh.

"Maekan..please go to your room, I need to speak to your father.."

she nodded, still frightened and quickly made her way to her room, slowly closing the door behind her. She hid under her covers as she started to hear her parents yelling at each other.

"Mark, she's just a child.." she heard her mother reason.

"What if she was caught by the guards, Mira? They'll use her! In terms that could be the worse"

"Mark..sh-!" the girl was confused. It wasnt until later she heard the door being barged down and heard loud footsteps. She was frightened even more and was confused at what was happening.

"We know who you are. Miko, exterminate them." a voice said.

"E-Eh? E-Exterminate?" the girl thought, confused. She grit her teeth and ran outside of her room and found her parents being held down by guards.

"Ma-Mama! Papa!" she screamed, catchin their attention.

"Maekan! Get out of here!" her mother called out as she was slapped across the face.

"Dont you dare TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!" his father screamed as he broke free from the guards, a cool breeze surrounding him.

"Ice make-!" but before he could even form his attack, he was thrown first, crashing through their wall.

"Papa!" the guard leader approached the small helpless girl and looked down at her.

"If he's a mage, its possible you can be a mage too.." he muttered under his breath as he reached for her.  
but before he could touch her, ice arrows were shot at him, causing his arm to bleed.

"Gaah!" the man screamed painfully and growled. while he was distracted, the girl ran to her father, hurrying to be by his side. She held his hand for a minute and let go, her eyes turning a light shade of blue.

"After them you fools!"

he gestured toward the two as he held his arm painfully.  
The guards started to charge, the father and daughter standing side by side. Both started to take down each guard with their Ice make.  
However, the small girl was suddenly taken by the neck and thrown back into the broken home. "Maekan!" the father called out but was sudden slashed by a sword.  
the woman started to scream as she was starting to get burned to death, by the man named Miko.

"Ma-Mama!" the small girl cried as she tried getting up to save her. She was then stepped on, her face hitting the ground again.  
The man 'tched' and stepped on her head, buring her face into the ground by force.

"You mages disgust me.." he spat as the fire mage came their way, grabbing bother her wrists, flames burning them.

"Ahh!" the girl screamed as she felt her flesh burning. This continued, as the man was laughing down at her. However, it stopped as fire mage gagged, coughing up blood.

"Wh-What the!?" the head guard said confused as he saw the girl's father, stabbing the mage's chest.  
her father was covered in his blood, panting heavily.

"N-No one..to-touches my family..unless t-they want..to get themselves..killed.." he said in a dark tone that made him flinch. But, he smirked back as his look darkended.

"To bad..that most of them are dead.." he said as he stabbed his sword through his chest. His eyes widened as he gagged blood, his hands gripping the sword.  
"Pa-Papa..!" the girl said weakly as he fell to the ground, the sword still in his chest. her tears and her blood covered her face as she slowly rose to her feet, glaring at the man.

"hmph. what are you going to do now little girl? After all, this was after all, your fault.." he said to her as she flinched.

"M-My..fau-fault?.." she muttered as she looked at all of the blood surrounding the house.

"Why yes..your parent's murder, all of them. it all your fault.." He smirked wider and slowly made his way to her, taking a sword from the ground, gripping it.

"N-No..i-its not..yo-you're just saying that!"  
she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"yes it is..your fault that you ever left this house, your fault for this happening.." He laughed evilly as he rose his sword, slashing her stomach. she screamed as she clutched it, blood slowly oozing between her fingers.  
he rose it again but his eyes widened as he met bloody red eyes looking at him with pure anger.

"You'll pay!" She roared as fire escaped her mouth, sending the man back. he screamed painfully as he caught on fire, rolling on the floor but was too late as the fire took away his soul. the house sudden caught on fire as she tried to go to her father.

"Pa-Papa.." she whimpered as she shook him slightly. he groaned slightly as she found his pulse to be faint.

"G-Go..t-to gr-grandpa Maekan..yo-you'll be safe.."

"Bu-But.."

"Ju-Just go..we'll b-be watching you.." He smiled before his pulse weakened and slowly died continued to cry and started to sob. she looked around as the house was slowly falling apart around her.  
She took this chance and made her way outside, coughing the smoke away from her lungs. She watched as her house started to burn into ashes, along with her parents.  
Her tears continued falling as she turned her back toward the burning flames and weakly made her way to Magnolia.

I'll get revenge Papa..I'll get revenge on them.. she said as she continued to walk away from the scene.

2 weeks time

She weakly looked up from her knees as she spotted a small house that she seemed to recognize. She forced her feet to move more as she slowly made it to the door. She collapsed to the ground, her hand just barely missing the door.

"Hm?" the elderly man mumbled as he felt a presence somewhere.

"What is it gramps?" The young blonde boy asked him, catching him off guard from playing with small lightning bolts. the man got up from his seat and opened his front door, only to be surprised by the presence.

"Maekan!" he exclaimed as he hurried over, picking her up carefully. the boy followed his call as his eyes widened, seeing her.

"Maekan, wh-what happened?" he said in a whispered tone, slight tears forming in his eyes. the girl coughed up some blood as the man carried her inside. he tended her wounds and layed her on the bed.

"Maekan.." the man exclaimed as he started to examine her wounds. She groaned slightly, causing the blonde boy to get up from his seat and look at her.

"Maekan!" He exclaimed as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed the two familiar faces, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"La-Laxus..Grandpa Makarov.." she mumbled.

"Maekan, What happened?" Makarov asked as he looked down at the injured girl who was already crying silent tears. her lips quivered as she slowly began to answer his question.

"Ma-Mama..Pa-Papa..we-were mu-murdered..an-and its al-all my fault.." She whimpered as she hid her face in her hands, silently crying. Makarov's eyes widened as he clenched his fists.

"Pa-Papa to-told me to co-come here.." She continued as tears continuously fell from her eyes. Laxus felt the pain in her as he slowly wiped her tears away. Makarov looked at his grandaughter and heaved a sigh.

"Maekan..you'll be safe here, with Laxus and I.."

he assured as he smiled at her. she sniffed and looked back at him with tear filled eyes. she nodded a shy nod and smiled at them weakly.

"Nee! Mae-chan! Did you know that Gramps is one of then Ten wizard people? Isn't that cool?" Laxus smiled at her, trying to cheer up the girl. she looked at her grandfather in awe and smiled, wiping some unnecessary tears.

"Re-really grandpa?.." she smiled weakly toward his direction. he nodded and chuckled.

"Yes, and did you know that I'm the master of a guild too." He said with confidence, striking a pose. a sweat drop formed on Laxus' head as Maekan giggled.

"And you two are going to be part of it." he smiled again. Laxus grinned and looked at his cousin. She looked back and smiled back before sadness took over her. Laxus noticed and gently poked her forehead.

"I-Itai! Mou, Laxus!"  
she pouted and rubbed her forehead.

"Dont be so down! Your parents would be happy for you that you're part of guild, right?"  
he chimned at her. she blushed a little and nodded before looking out the window and toward the night sky. she smiled slightly and sighed.

"Ye-Yeah.."  
she replied and looked back at the two.

"By the way, what's it called jii-chan?" the girl asked him. slightly tilting her head. he smirked and looked at the two.

"It's name is, Fairy Tail." he smiled as he gave the two kids a thumbs up. 


	2. The Promise

"Wah! Is the guild?"

the girl exclaimed as she looked at the building, a nice crest in the center.

"Yes my dear Maekan! This the one!"

Makarov replied as he ruffled the little girl's hair. Laxus stood next to her, as he held her hand.

"Lets go inside Mae-chan!"

he called out as he started to lead the girl inside the guild. The small girl complied and followed the blonde haired mage inside the building amazed, at the amount of different mages.

"Wow, its so loud.."

Maekan giggled as she walked around with the blonde mage. Many people greeted the small kids as they passed by some,  
following the guild master up the stairs.

"Hey gramps, why are some people looking at us like we're freaks?"

Laxus asked as he looked down at them, finally reaching the second floor. Maekan followed and looked down with him, just barely reaching the railing since she was rather short for her size. She looked at them, then back to their grandfather, who was lazily sitting in his office.

"Nee, Nee! Jii-chan! when are we going to get our tattoo thingys?"

The small girl cooed as she sat on the her grandfather's lap, Laxus taking a seat on the bed across from the two.

"Oh! That's right! Here."

He smiled as he placed Maekan onto Laxus' lap and went to go fetch a rubber stamp. He looked at the two with a proud face and grinned.

"Who wants to go first?"

he asked the two. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll go first jii-chan!"

Maekan chimed as she took a few steps toward the elder. The man smiled and looked at her.

"Where would you like it, Mae-chan?"

he asked as he watched her think of a place. She thought for a while, slightly knocking on her head a few times trying to get the idea inside her head.

"Oh! I know!"

she smiled as she lifted her shirt a little, the thunder mage in the backround having a slight blush on his face. She pointed to her right hip with a hug grin plastered on her face.

"Right here Jii-chan!I want it here!"

she giggled, waiting for him to place the stamp there. The man looked at her with a questioning look but shrugged it off. He went over to her and stamped her right hip, a nice shade of blue to black of the guild crest.

"There you go! Now you're an official member of Fairy Tail!"

he announced with a smile. The girl looked down at her tattoo and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Jii-chan!"

she cooed, hugging the old man with her tiny arms. Makarov chuckled as he hugged her back, setting her back down on her feet. He watched as she went over to Laxus, showing the guild mark.

"Alright Laxus, your turn."

he smiled as the boy returned it, starting to make his way toward him.

"Alright my boy, where do you want it?"

"Hmm..I want it here."

he replied as he lifted his shirt, showing a part of his chest. Makarov looked behind Laxus as he heard a small yelp of embarrassement. He chuckled as the once excited girl from before was now embarrassed with a flushed face, hiding behind a pillow. Makarov nodded and placed the stamp, pulling away as it showed a yellow verison of Maekan's tattoo.

"There you are."

he smiled at the two, putting the stamp away. He hugged the two kids and grinned, slight tears falling off his face.

"You kids are so grown up now! I can't believe it!"

he said as he started to sulk, trying to stop his tears. Laxus sighed as he face palmed himself, Maekan trying to soothe her grandfather's tears. They stayed in the guild for the night as they were going to go back to the house to gather their things, planning on moving into the guild.

"Nee, Laxus-nii.."

"Yeah Mae?"

"Did you notice those papers on that board over there near the door? What are those?"

"Well, those are called missions. People go on them to earn money."

"Can we go on a mission Laxus-nii? I want to go! I want to go!"

"Maybe later, Jii-chan won't let us right now. Besides! We need to practice our magic first."

"Fine.."

"Maekan.."

"Hm? Yes Laxus-nii?"

"When we go on a mission together, promise me that you'll stay by my side, okay?"

"Okay! I promise!"

"That's good..thank goodness.." 


	3. The strange arrival

Maekan was the first to wake up as she tried to squeeze herself away from the thunder mage's grip. She struggled a few more times before she finally freed herself from the tight grasp. She sighed to her relief and went to go wash up. After a nice shower, she made her way downstairs to the first floor, peeking to see a few guild members already there. She walked down the stairs and was greeted by a few of them.

"Morning Maekan-chan."

"Mo-Morning Macao-san."

She replied with a slight yawn. She rubbed her eyes as she felt a slight breeze coming from the front of the guild. She looked and noticed a raven haired boy, a heavy looking backpack on his back as he looked really tired and worn out.  
Maekan got curious as she walked up to the boy, helping him to a near by table.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I-Is this a gu-guild?"

he asked as his breathing was at an odd pace, looking around the guild as some members stared at the two.

"Ye-Yes..Yes it is."

"Wi-With wizards..that use their magic for go-good?.."

she nodded as she continued to look at him worriedly. The boy smiled softly to himself as he slowly passed out on the girl's shoulder, causing her to blush.

"Yokatta.."

he mumbled before his breathing became soft and started to fall asleep.

"Who is this kid Mae-chan?"

"I-I don't know, but we should get him into the infirmary."

They nodded as they carried the strange boy into the infirmary, Maekan following behind with his stuff. The men whoe help carry him over to a clean bed, she set his stuff next to the bed. She looked over him and checked for injuries,  
only to find a few scratches and cuts, not so serious. She went to softly tend them, putting bandaids over most of them.

"There, this should help him a little."

she smiled a little as she went to go leave him to rest.

"U-Ur.."

she looked back, toward the boys direction and tilted her head confused. She walked back and looked at the boy struggle slightly in his sleep, his breathing a little heavy. She placed her hand on his forehead and gasped a little.

"He has a fever!"

she thought to herself as she started to look around the room to help tend a fever. She grabbed a towel and gathered some hot water, bringing all of them to the boy's bedside table. She placed the towel, soaked with water on top of his forehead and put another blanekt on top of him. She countinued to stare at him until his breathing became stable and he stopped murmuring in his sleep. She sighed to her relief and smiled. She stood up and started walking out of the infirmary, closing the door behind her quietly.

"What were you doing in there? Were you sick? Did you get hurt?"

Laxus exclaimed as he revealed himself from around the corner. He started to check up on her, checking for injuries and what not but the girl giggled to his response and smiled.

"Laxus-nii I'm totally fine! I jsut went to go help a friend."

"A friend? who?"

"I-I dont know yet..he never gave me his name.."

"Its a guy?! What did he do!? Where the hell is he!?"

"Laxus-nii! Please calm down!"

she said as she tried to lower the arms that were ready to punch something.

"He's resting right now..just let him sleep. He'll wake up eventually and introduce himself later, okay?"

he looked at her as she smiled toward his direction.

"Wh-Whatever.."

he mumbled as Maekan smile brighten, earning a small hug.

"Thanks Laxus-nii!"

she said before running off to talk to the other guild members. He watched as she laughed with Macao and Wakaba, smiling a small smile to himself. He then turned toward the infirmary door, staring at it before it turned into a glare.

"I'll have to meet with him before everybody else.."

he mumbled to himself as his hands clenched into fists, slowly walking away from the area. 


	4. The Ice mage

**Minni: H-Hey Minna.. ^^;**

**Gray: Where the hell have you been!?**

**Minni: Sorry OTL I've been having the most busiest schedule ever. So many damn homework and Volleyball tournaments.. T^T**

**Gray: You play volleyball? **

**Minni: Yeah actually..**

**Natsu: DAMNIT WHEN AM I COMING IN!?**

**Minni: -_- *has a chainsaw in hand***

**Natsu: o_o;; I-I'll shut up now..**

**Minni: Hey guys, sorry for the REALLY late update since my schedule was so uptight and my parents are -3- but I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Gray: Minni doesn't own Fairy Tail but she does own Maekan Kouya.**

* * *

Its been about 2 days and the boy that mysteriously arrived at the guild hadn't awaken yet. Maekan soon grew worried as she slightly bit her small fingers, hoping that her would wake up soon.

"Oi, Mae-chan. Why are you so worried about this kid?"

"When he came into the guild 2 days ago, he looked really hurt..I hope he's okay.."

she replied as she continued, starting to pace back and forth. Laxus looked down at her and rolled his eyes, having the slightest care in the world. As Maekan lost her patience, she stood her ground.

"I-I'm going to go check on him.."

she proclaimed as she took a deep breath before approaching and slowly opening his door. She took a peek before coming inside, closing the door behind her. She looked around until approaching his bed, taking a small stool to stand on. She looked down at his sleeping face before realizing the sudden temperature change in the room.

'Is it me, or is it a little stuffy?'

she thought as she blinked. Her attention was then caught when a small groan was echoed in the room. She looked down at him and noticed him move, a smile forming on her lips. She watched him open his eyes, her own eyes widening a bit. A blush was starting to form on her cheeks without her realizing at the moment.

"Wh-Where am I..?"

he grumbled as his eyes opened all the way, looking around the room. His eyes then landed on Maekan, making her flinch slightly. They stared at each other for a bit before the other could even say a word.

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm-"

"Maekan! are you alright!? Are you hurt!? Maekan!'

as soon as they were interrupted, the boy that soon had the ability to sit up in his bed, stared at the blonde male who had recently barged into the infirmary. The blonde male stared at the raven haired boy, soon turning his gaze into a glare. He approached in large steps, scooping up the small girl into his arms.

"He-Hey! Laxus-nii! What are you doing!?"

Maekan exclaimed as she was technically lifted off the ground. Laxus opened the door, Reedus the first person in sight.

"Reedus! Watch Maekan!"

he shouted as he literally threw Maekan to him. She screamed before colliding into his chest, Reedus looking down at her. She looked up at him and let out a nervous laugh.

"Go-Gomen Reedus-san."

"Its alright, Mae-chan."

he smiled as he continued with his painting, Maekan on his lap. Maekan looked at the infirmary door, a worried expression washing over her face. She slightly bit her finger as she tried to calm herself down from what might be going on inside.

~Inside the room~

The small boy gave a confused look at the blonde mage until he turned around, a dark aura starting to fill the room. The boy flinched and started to shake slightly as he started coming closer, the dark aura growing.

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm Gr-Gray Fu-Fullbuster si-sir.."

he responded, slightly nervous that if he said something wrong, he was going to get killed that second.

"Laxus, stop scaring the child. Its not that he's here to take Mae-chan away."

"But jii-chan."

"Don't worry child, this boy here is weak with his small cousin."

the old man explained as ignored Laxus' reasoning. He stood in the back, a sweat drop forming as he watched from a slight distance.

"So lad, what is your name?"

the boy looked at the man, as he took a breath and bowed his head slightly.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster a-and I would like to join your guild."

he said as he kept his head bowed, scared to face the result on what his answer might be. Makarov looked at him for a moment before smiling and giving his head a gentle pat.

"I-I was told by my trainer to follow the north path and to stumble upon a guild..sh-she said it was where mages protected each other no matter what, s-so I came here.."

"Well then lad, you have found the right guild. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster."

he grinned as the small boy looked up at him surprised. He gave him a grin as well, happy to hear the great news. He got off just for a moment and returned with a rubber stamp, showing the insignia.

"Where would you like your guild mark?"

he thought about it for a moment until an idea struck. He pointed toward his chest, the right side of his chest to be exact.

"I-I want it here, where it can always be near my heart."

he explained as he looked up at Makarov with another grin. He gave a nod as he pressed the stamp on his chest, soon releasing to show a navy blue version of the Fairy Tail insignia. Gray looked at it amazed and thanked Makarov greatly. Within a day or two, he returned, now as a member of Fairy Tail. Maekan noticed his presence and smiled as she approached him.

"Waah! I heard you are a guild member now Gray-kun! That's so cool!"

she exclaimed, making the small raven haired boy blush. He scratched the back of his head nervously as he nodded.

"Ye-Yeah.."

"Nee, Nee! I forgot to ask you, what is your magic?"

he looked at her before putting his hands out, a slight mist in his hands. He removed it to show an ice sculpture of the guild mark. Her eyes glistened as she looked at it amazed.

"Wow! You're an Ice mage! That's so cool! Wait, Wait."

she waved her hands slightly as she started to concentrate, her eye color slowly turning into a blue color. Gray looked at her slightly confused but also amazed at the same time. She opened her hand as a smaller version of the guild mark sculpture appeared.

"Yo-You're an Ice mage too?"

Gray questioned as he looked at her in awe. She blushed slightly but shook her head as her eyes changed back to its chocolate brown color.

"I-I'm mixed mage. I can control a lot I guess..that's what Jii-chan told me."

she smiled as she started to walk with Gray outside where they were going to play.

"Gray-kun is pretty kind to Mae-Chan."

"I don't like him."

Laxus exclaimed with his arms crossed as he was leaning against a random post that held up the building. Makarov still had a smile on his face as he smacked the back of his head.

"O-Ow! Jii-chan!?"

"Don't be mean to Gray-kun. He's a good kid."

"But what if he tries to pull something?"

"I doubt it. Who knows, maybe this could be the start of something."


	5. First Misson: FAIL

A couple of years has passed and Gray and Maekan were running around the guild freely. Laxus, like always, stayed and laid back relaxing his free day.

"Hey Gray! I forgot! Today is going to be my first day on a mission!"

"What? Are you sure that Gramps is going to let you Maekan-chan?"

Gray asked, looking at her as she nodded excitedly. She jumped around slightly, expanding her arms pretending as if she was soaring through the sky.

"Yeah! He said its alright! He said I'm old enough to go on my own mission! Besides, he chose it for me, and he said that it was really easy too."

she explained, running toward the stool near the bar that kept her bag. She waved to Laxus, but was actually sleeping on the stool and leaning against the post, not noticing her wave at him.

"Well, I'm going off! See ya Gray! I'll see you when I get back!"

she called out, her bag on her shoulder as she started to walk toward the door.

"A-Ah! Maekan-chan, wait!"

she looked back, looking at him confused as he ran toward her direction. She turned around, still a bit confused.

"What is it Gray?"

he had his hands on his knees slightly as he looked up, moving a little closer to her. He hesitated for a bit before gently kissing her cheek, causing her to blush.

"B-Be careful on your mission and hurry back.."

he explained, a small blush forming on his cheeks. She looked down blushing, shyly kissing his cheek in return as she pulled back quickly, looking down again embarrassed.

"I-I'll come back..I promise.."

she said, looking up smiling. He looked at her, holding up his pinky.

"Promise it."

she grinned with a laugh and wrapped her pinky around his, her blush still there. Natsu laughed in the background, hiding behind a post.

"Gray and Mae-chan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-"

Gray slightly froze his head, a vein angrily popping out from his forehead. Natsu fell back, the ice's weight feeling to heavy on him. Maekan laughed before turning her back on them, waving slightly.

"I'll see you guys later!"

Gray continued to wait near the door, going back and forth.

"Gray, you should get some rest.."

Makarov said as he approached him slowly, watching him rub his eyes tiredly.

"N-No, Gramps, Maekan said she'd come home. She said that she would come back!"

he exclaimed, looking back at him as he tried to keep the confidence up in the air. Makarov shook his head sadly as he walked over, holding something now, placed behind his back.

"Gray..We went to look for her..but we couldn't find her.."

he started to explain, the small ice mage looking at his guild master in disbelief.

"N-No! She said she's coming home! She promised!"

he said, a bit too quickly as he slightly grasped Makarov's shirt, his eyes starting to water. He looked down at him sadly, revealing Maekan's hand bag to the ice mage. He looked down at it, his eyes starting to widen.

"A-All we found was her bag..stained with blood.."

he said painfully, trying his best not to cry again. Gray continued to stare at the bag, staring at the blood stains on it as he slowly reached for it, his hands shaking.

"Thi-This..i-isn't her bag..This i-isnt her bag.."

he said, to himself, over and over as he slowly opened it, still shaking in fear.

"Damnit! I knew I should have gone with her! Damnit, dammit, DAMNIT!"

Laxus yelled as he punched the post so hard, it made a crease into it. Makarov slightly looked over his shoulder as his eyes told him to stop. Laxus caught the message and stopped his temper, his hands still clenched into fists. Gray continued to open the bag, looking down at it. His breath hitched when he saw, a picture of the two of them together, but also stained with blood. His tears fell on it, holding onto it tightly. It was unlike him, but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything for her. Because now; she's gone.


	6. 7 years time

~ 7 years later ~

After the discovered day, they held a funeral, in name for being the cheeriest wizard that Fairy Tail has known. The now fully grown ice mage, 18 years old, stands in front of her grave as he gently placed more flowers onto the side. He gently touched the engravings that carved her name. After a while he sighed to himself as he stood up, starting to walk away from the grave sight. He continued walking, his hands stuffed in his pocket as he walked back to the guild. As he entered, he sat down at the bar, letting out another sigh.

"Hey, Gray. How was visiting her grave?"

Mira asked as she handed him a glass of water. Gray gladly took it and drank from it, setting the now empty cup to answer to her question.

"The same as usual..although I felt a bit..more broken this time.."

"And what makes you think that?"

she asked, now wiping down the counter.

"It felt like..her soul was haunting me a little..like she's making me image her death or something."

Mira looked at him before giving him a pat on the shoulder. She gave him one of her assuring smiles as she leaned forward to talk to him in a more quiet tone.

"I'm sure she's just telling you about how much she's missing you."

Gray nodded slightly until Natsu's voice was heard throughout the whole guild.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE JOINING THE MAGIC GAMES TO SHOW WHO'S BOSS!"

he said out loud, catching everybody's attention. Everyone stared at him for a minute before cheering so loud, they got up from their seats to cheer and have another beer party. Gray only sighed and looked down at his new drink, seeing his slight reflection.

"Damnit Maekan…I wish you were here…"

he mumbled to himself as he held his cup tightly, ignoring the loud noises and crashes behind him.

The guild master stood by his window, staring out into the distance as he heard his doors open just a tiny bit.

"I heard that Fairy Tail is going to join the magic games this year..They are going to lose another place in the games this year.."

the master spoke as the person entered the room, standing behind him. The master looked back the person, keeping a straight face as he examined his 'child'.

"Will we win another year with you, leading us?"

he asked as he finally turned, facing the person. It looked up at his eyes, the slight daze in them. It nodded and undid their hood, revealing a slightly familiar face.

"Yes Uncle.."

"Good, that's very good. I thought this thorough, very well."

He walked over and placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head up as he stared down at her.

"Its a shame that Mark had to leave such a child like you..Maekan.."

he muttered as he let go of her, going back to face the window.

"You can go back..that's all for today.."

she gave a bow to him before walking out of his office. She looked down slightly, her hands into fists as she grit her teeth. She started walking back, the symbol of Raven Tail on her right shoulder blade showing.

"Fairy Tail will go down for sure.."

he muttered as he continued looking out his window, especially staring at the guild from a distance.


	7. Magic Games Day 1

[ Hi guys ^^ I just want to say, thank you for reviewing my stories and encouraging me to write more chapters for them. You guys are the best! Thanks again and keep up with the reviews! I love hearing from you guys! Thanks again and enjoy this chapter! ~admin ]

It was the day of the magic games, every guild around the country gathering into one place to compete of being the best guild. As people started to gather for day 1 to start, guild members that are participating are gathering in the back, where they were set out to place once it starts.

"Yes! Here we are!"

Natsu exclaimed as he looked around in awe, Erza just arranging everybody into place. Gray looked around just for a bit, his hands in his pockets as he looked out slightly at the now crowded arena.

"Are you okay Gray?"

he looked to his side, noticing Lucy with her hands folded behind her back and looking at him a bit worriedly. He gave a nod back, giving a small smile of reassurance to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lucy. I guess I'm just a bit nervous, thats all."

he replied, looking back at the crowd again, noticing them wait for the event to start.

"Minna-san! Thank you for joining us on the first day of the Magic Games!"

Everyone in the stadium cheered, their hands waving in the air as they continuously cheered many different guild names. As a few guilds were named, it was finally Fairy Tail's turn.

"And now then next guild to come through is; Fariy Tail!"

to the mages' surprise, everyone started to boo at them, slightly throwing spare things at them.

"Get out of here, Fairy Tail! Get out!"

they continued, continuously throwing things at them. Natsu started to get angry, yelling at the crowd.

"Hey! Quit it!"

"Why are they booing at us?"

Lucy wondered, standing in her place next to Erza.

"I heard that it was true..Fairy Tail has lost the Magic games for 7 years in a row.."

she said, answering Lucy's question. Gray continued to stare at the crowd, his face a bit emotionless. Natsu, continuing to blare at him, making Elfman to force him to stop. They finally went to there spot of the arena, After a while, more guilds started to appear, taking in the cheers from the crowd.

"Mermaid Heel!"

"Blue Pegasus!"

"Sabertooth!"

"Raven Tail!"

Fairy Tail seemed suspicious about Raven Tail as they passed by the guild, a short purple looking man staring down at Gray as they passed by. A girl with a cloak that covered her body caught Lucy's attention, making her stare at her all the way until they reached their spot. As the girl already knew about the blonde's stare, she kept her gaze low as she continued walking with her guild.

"Blondie was staring at you Mae-Mae.."

Flare proclaimed as she tilted her head to the side. Maekan looked up slightly, just enough for her eyes to show.

"Yeah I know.."

she replied, a soft grasp from the inside of her cloak, Nullpuding staring at the hooded girl.

"I call doing the first event. Since..pretty boy over there is going.."

he said as he looked over, making everyone look over at the familiar boy they just passed by. Maekan stared at him, her eyes saddening. She softly bit her bottom lip as she watched Nullpuding walk toward the center, her grip on her cloak still there. She watched from the back, watching as the setting was changed into a small city. Apparently it was hide and seek game where if the person found their opponent and hits them, they get a point. Nullpuding kept finding the ice mage, making him frustrated and making him lose points for their guild. Maekan was almost at the edge of her seat as she continued to watch the match. As soon the timer rang, she ran out of her seat, going back to where she met up with Nullpuding.

"Damnit, Nullpuding! You almost killed him out there!"

she said, a bit too harshly which caught his attention. He stared down at her, making her flinch a bit.

"Why do you care so much about him? He's just another from a different guild. He's no big deal."

he scoffed, walking passed her as he went to sit down with the guild. She stood there, looking down as she grit her teeth together.

"You shouldn't care for them anymore, Maekan. You are a member of Raven Tail. And we ravens don't have mercy."

she turned around to look at him, the guild master, her..uncle.. She clenched her fists, slightly glaring at him.

"You can't do anything Maekan. Even if you do, you have no where to go. Fairy Tail thinks you're dead. And that's how it should be."

he continued, making her unclench her fists, and looking back down again. She watched from the corner of her eyes, Gray exiting the arena as the whole stadium started to laugh at him. Her eyes started to give off a stinging feeling as Ivan Dreyar walked passed her.

"Maekan, its a basic rule. If you can't follow it, then you are in no use."

he said, finally walking away as the rest of the other members followed. She kept her head low and to the ground, his words repeating in his head as she started to grit her teeth again.

" 'Falling in love is prohibited in serious events.' "


	8. Is it over?

Maekan walked back on her own, her cloak still in tact as she muttered curse words to herself.

"..they can tell me what to do..think they can just boss me around.."

she continued to mutter, ending up not watching where she was going. She bumped into someone, slightly stumbling on her feet but not as bad as the person who fell onto their bottom. She shook her head slightly before rubbing her head slightly.

"I'm very sorry.."

she replied quietly as she looked at the person. She held out her hand as the fallen girl took it with her right hand.

"Its alright..it was just an accident.."

she said, standing to her feet. She smiled slightly before looking down at the girl's right hand, only to see a pink insignia of the Fairy Tail mark. Her eyes widen slightly before quickly taking her hand back, the mage looking at the cloaked girl. Her eyes widen slightly, recognizing her before.

"A-Ah! You're the girl..with Raven Tail.."

she slowly looked back at the person, her face still hidden. She silently cursed as she had been discovered.

"Lucy? Are you alright?"

the hooded girl looked past the blonde, her eyes widening as she saw a certain wizard. She stumbled back a bit before running away, the blonde wizard trying to keep up with her.

"Wai-Wait!"

she called out but she continued running. She ran as fast as she could until she hit someone's chest, making her fall back and onto her butt. There was a strange light that blinded her a bit before a shadow blocked the few, her eyes starting to slowly open. She looked up at the person, her eyes widening once again. She shook a bit, the man looking down at her as she continued.

"Are you alright? You hit the grou-"

his eyes adjusted to her slightly covered torso, a light blue part of an awfully too familiar insignia. He took a chance and reached for it, peeling it off as he let out a silent gasp.

"N-No!"

she called out but before she can defend herself, he removed the hood that covered her face, only to reveal long and beautiful brown curly locks. The blonde male crouched in front of her, in shock as his hands started to shake.

"Laxus! I have been looking a-"

Soon after, a short man followed, his eyes averting toward the girl on the ground. He had the same expression as Laxus, standing beside him and in front of the girl who had slight tears running down her cheeks. Her light blue Fairy Tail insignia appeared out in the open now, her chest moving in a panting motion as she stared back in slight horror.

"M-Maekan..?"


	9. The Reunion

Maekan continued to stare in horror, at the tall blonde mage and the short man. They stared back, in total shock as they didn't move a single muscle. The blonde mage reached out, his hand still shaking.

"Ma-Maekan? Is that you..?"

she flinched slightly before scooting back and stumbling to her feet. She was a bit sloppy at first before running away, not responding but taking glances back at the two.

"Maekan!"

he called out, his hand still stretched toward her direction. She continued running, running further away from them as more tears welled up in her eyes. She silently sobbed as she ran as fast as she could, not looking back anymore.

"I-I'm so sorry Laxus-nii..Jii-chan..Im sorry.."

she said in her head as she continued, now blending in with the immersing crowd. Laxus stared at where she ran off to until he jolted, sprinting toward where he thought she could've gone.

"Maekan! Maekan, where are you!?"

he called out, trying not to push people out of his way. An outstretch hand was placed on his shoulder as he looked back, his facial expression filled with hurt and a bit of shock.

"Laxus, that's enough.."

"But Gramps! She's alive! She's not dead!"

He looked down at the ground slightly, his facial expression about the same.

"I know..but..we can't let this go through our heads..when we have the chance..we'll find a way to get her back.."

he explained, now looking at him with a serious expression. He looked back, a bit hesitant at first before he silently sighed before walking back to where he was and standing beside him.

"Let's go back now..we'll see her tomorrow.."

he nodded slightly before following the old man. Laxus looked back, over his shoulder slightly, to the direction where his little cousin ran off to.

Maekan was panting, her hands leaning on her knees as she looked back at the game arena. She looked as everyone started to leave, making slightly sigh in relief as she saw no one around. She took this chance to relax a little, removing her hood as she looked down at her torso, where the insignia was placed. She smiled to herself as she slowly traced it, remembering the times before she was kidnapped on her first mission. The wind had a soft blow to it as it gently moved her brown hair to the side.

"Maekan?"

Her eyes widen she she heard her name all of a sudden. She turned around, only to see the one and only Ice Mage she knew beside hersef.

"Gr-Gray.."

she replied quietly, his eyes widening as well. He slowly approached her, Maekan taking a step back. She didn't go far since a cement pillar stopped her from going any further. He was right in front of her now, looking down at her slightly since she was taller than her. She looked back, a tear rolling down her cheek as he extended his arms, which Maekan gladly sinked into. Gray smiled slightly relieved as he hugged her back tightly, so he buried his face into the crook of her neck. She smiled, a few tears slipping now as she got to feel his touch, his breath on her neck and the feeling that he was missing her just as much as she missed him.

"I-I really is you.."

He muttered as he continued to hug her. He hugged her so tight, he thought that if he let go, he would never see her ever again. Maekan nodded, knowing that he could't see it, but can tell.

"Gr-Gray..I missed you.."

she whispered back, her eyes still closed as she leaned her head against the side of his. They parted just slightly to look at each other in the eye as she let out a small laugh, Gray chuckling at her remark. They leaned in, their foreheads touching as they smiled each other.

"I'm so glad you're back in my arms.."


	10. MInerva vs Maekan

Gray eyes shot open as he woke up from a strange dream, his breathing a little faster than usual as he slowly sat up from his bed. He took a while to catch his breath a little as he looked down at his hands, slowly opening and closing them.

'I-It was a dream..?'

he thought as he sighed quietly to himself and combing his fingers into his hair. He got up from his bed to get out of the room, to get some fresh air. Although he was still shirtless, he continued to ponder over that dream, the dream that almost seemed like a reality. He shook his head slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the town ahead from him.

'I think..I've seen her earlier..'

Maekan gasped as she sat up quickly, clutch her blankets as a small coat of sweat filled her forehead. She looked at het clock, reading; '3:10AM' on it. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, her hand resting on her forehead.

'Th-That was so real…'

she thought was she slowly got up to take a hot shower. She stood under the shower head for a while, staring at the tiled walls as she slowly clenched her fists. She brought her fist to cover her mouth, tears that were invisible with the water started to shed.

'I-I'm so sorry…'

she continued to quietly cry to herself as she stood under the running shower, her tears flowing nonstop. She looked up, her face now showing determination as she clenched her fists again. She took a deep breath before stopping the water, and started getting dressed for today's competition.

"Hello Minna! And welcome to another day of our Magic Games!"

Maekan looked around as she watched the excited crowd cheer, their arms trailing everywhere in the air. She also noticed the giant water sphere floating in the middle of the arena, the announcers announcing how the game is going to work today.

"Good luck Mae-Mae.."

Maekan looked to the side as she noticed Flare, tilting her head to the side again. She gave a nod toward her direction and placed her comfortable hood on her head.

"Thanks Flare.."

she replied, walking away as she started to descend toward the middle. Ivan stopped her, but she didn't look at his direction.

"We want you to win, this match. Even if it takes your life."

he explained, not really recommending, but demanding. She didn't respond but give a simple nod as she started walking away from him.

"And forget about Fairy Tail. They're your enemy right now."

he called out to her, making Maekan stop at her spot. She looked over her shoulder slightly, giving hi the cold glare. Ivan literally flinched just a bit as he looked into those eyes, her gaze at him.

"Enemy my fucking ass.."

she said before turning away and walking to the arena. Ivan looked at her leave before sighing heavily and walking back to sit in the bests seats.

"What am I going to do with that girl.."

he said to himself as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest. Maekan slowly approached, catching almost everyone's attention again.

"Oh? It seems this could be Raven Tail's representative! Although..I can't find her name.."

they announced, the crowd murmuring again. Makarov kept an eye on her as he watched her dive into the sphere, her hood still intact. She looked around, staring at her competition until one caught her eye. Her eyes widened as she noticed her stare, smirking back as a reply.

"START!"

the referee called, chopping his hand in a downward motion. The first thing that came was a blonde, taking out a key, only to reveal Aquarius. Maekan looked over, only to realize that it was the girl that she bumped into yesterday, her face showing confidence. However, even though Aquarius' power did not effect Maekan, it did have a slight effect on the others.

"Peek a boo."

someone called behind her, making her gasp as she turned around in shock. Maekan glared as she noticed her move, almost a little too close to her.

"The fairies are doing most of the work..which will be so much easier for me."

"Minerva, this is just an event..we can't too serious with this.."

Maekan said as she looked at her, her glare starting to tighten.

"You're right, I shouldn't get so serious."

she replied, pushing a slight air toward Juvia, the water mage as she fell out of the sphere. Leaving with only three people left, Lucy stared at the other two in a slightly confused way.

"Lucy! What are you waiting for!? Attack them!"

she heard Natsu call, trailing his arms angrily. Gray stared at the hooded girl, his teeth starting to grit.

'Its her..from my dream..but it can't be her, Maekan's dead..'

he continued to think. Meanwhile, Maekan and Minerva continued staring, Maekan slightly taking a stance. She looked with the corner of her eye as she noticed Lucy, floating there. She quickly moved over in front of her, looking down at her. Lucy gasped as she caught her appearance by surprise, a bit shocked by her movement.

"You have to leave..you're going to get hurt.."

she said, in a quiet voice. Lucy looked at her confused before she noticed the slight patch that was covering the fairy tail insignia on it. Her eyes widened slightly as a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Yo-You're.."

she gave a sad smile before gently pushing her out of the sphere, making her land on her butt softly.

"DAMNIT LUCY! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?"

Natsu yelled, his anger growing. Lucy looked back at him before looking up at the arena as the two faced each other.

"Well, its just like old times, isn't it Maekan? I remember your Uncle Ivan would always send you to different guilds to test out different opponents. And you were my best one."

Minerva explained as she placed both hands on her hips. Maekan continued to glare as she slowly took off her cloak, revealing herself out in the open. The crowd took in her appearance as she took a stance as well.

"I'm telling you, this is just an event, Minerva.."

Maekan said, staring her down. Minerva gave another smirk at her direction as her fists clenched tightly.

"Yes but, its different, now that you and I are face to face.."

she grinned before charging at her, Maekan swiftly moving to the side. Minerva saw her movement and tried again, only to miss once more. This happened for a while, amazing the crowd as they cheered.

"It seems to be an even match between the two! Who will win!? Sabertooh? or Raven Tail?"

the crowd only cheered louder as Maekan caught Minerva's fist, making her eyes widen a little. Maekan smirked as she punched her square in the jaw, and kneeing her stomach. Minerva chocked slightly and glared, sending a force toward her. Maekan gagged, coughing afterwards.

"We're both mages, correct? Why not use it then?"

Minerva grinned as she started to send hot water to her. Maekan blocked it, smoke bouncing off her as it filled the sphere, making it hard to see. It soon cleared as Maekan was panting slightly, her eyes now a shade of ice blue. She held up an ice shield that blocked the hot water to burn her.

"Wow! And it seems that Raven Tail blocks it with an Ice Shield! What strategy!"

"Ice Make?"

Erza said to herself as she continued to expect the match. Gray watched carefully as the match continued, still not convinced.

"Th-That can't be her.."

he mumbled to himself. The match continued as Maekan straightened herself, her now light blue eyes glaring at the Climate Mage. Her shield then shifted into and Ice Sword, that she held onto tightly.

"Thats enough Minerva.."

she growled as she swam closer, her sword descending forward as well. Minerva grinned as she looked down at the hour glass, reading the time.

"Oh, will you look at that..only 1 minute left.."

she grinned sending an attack toward her, only to have Maekan block it easily. She looked around, only to not find her anywhere. She looked around cautiously, glaring at each direction.

"Peek a boo!"

she called out. Maekan's eyes widen as she looked up, Minerva coming in fast. Minerva hit her hard in the chest, Maekan gagging some air as she continued to hit her multiple times. She held something bright in her hand as she jammed it toward Maekan's stomach, Maekan's eyes almost bulging out as she slightly gagged out blood.

"Oh! Raven Tail's member is getting defeated! Will she do something!?"

Everyone's face started to turn into worry as she was constantly getting beat, every guild watching in slight horror. Maekan gagged more blood, her body starting to gain giant cuts and bruises.

"10 seconds! 9! 8!"

"Say goodbye Maekan-san…because you lose.."

she whispered to her as before her ice sword can disappear, Minerva stabbed her, through her torso as the buzzer rang. Maekan's eyes were wide, blood trailing down her chin as more blood continued to spur out.

"Someone get her to the emergency! Quickly!"

Minerva giggled evilly as she pushed her out, her body easily following with gravity.

"MAEKAN!"

Gray screamed as he jumped the ledge, catching her as she barely hit the ground. She was coated in her own blood, Gray's clothes also getting stained. Everything was quiet to Maekan, dark and quiet. The only part that felt funny to her was that; she didn't feel alone. She felt that someone was there, someone was there even before she even knew.

[ okay I'll be honest that the last part was crap ._. but please R&R ~ thank you!~ -Admin ]


	11. The Mulit-Mage

[ Gray's POV ]

"MAEKAN!"

I knew for sure that was her this time. I ran off the ledge, dropping to the ground and running toward her falling form. I caught her just in time before some people started to lead me out of the arena. I looked down at her, her own blood coating her body and a bit of my clothes. My face looked a bit pained as I continued to look at her until the finally took her away from my arms. It took me a while before letting her go, watching her form leave. I gritted my teeth, having to go around as I passed by my team.

"Gray! Where are you going?"

I heard Erza call. I looked back before waving my hand over.

"I'm going to visit someone!"

Erza looked at the ice mage confused before she ordered everyone else to follow. Gray continued to run, running to the room where Wendy and Carla were waiting. Gray opened the door, slightly catching Wendy and Carla by surprise. He looked at the person resting on the bed before sighing in a relieved tone.

"How is she?"

"Her? Well, her wounds were really deep..and they took time to heal but she's fine.."

Wendy explained. Gray let out another sigh as he sat on a chair beside her bed, looking at her chest as it rose in a breathing motion. Everyone soon barged in, looking as Laxus and Makarov were the ones in front of the crowd.

"Is she alright? She's not going to die, is she?"

Laxus started to ask, looking in between Wendy and Gray. Gray looked at the two and shook his head.

"She's stable..but still weak.."

Gray explained as he looked back just for a moment and going back to look at the brown haired beauty. Laxus and Makarov also sighed in a relieved tone, however, both teams of Fairy Tail looking at the three men confused.

"Master, what's going on here? Why are we surrounded by this Raven Tail member?"

Erza asked as she approached him slightly. Makarov stood on a stool as he looked back at the guild members. He let out a small chuckle before placing his hands behind his back as usual and letting out a weak smile.

"This is Maekan Kiyoshi Dreyer..the missing Mulit-Mage.."


	12. This is real

"Wh-What? As in..that's her..?"

Erza exclaimed in shock, her body a bit stiff. The rest of Fairy Tail looked at Makarov in total shock as they couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Who is she again, master?"

Lucy asked, still a bit confused as well as Wendy gave a nod toward the short old man. Makarov nodded his head before moving to stand on the stool next to Gray and Maekan's bedside.

"This is my grand daughter..the one that went missing for 8 years.."

he explained as the others started to nod their head, understanding. Laxus didn't care that Natsu was trying to bother him but the fact that they finally found her, he can finally keep his eye on her again. Gray continued to look down at Maekan's slightly bruised hands as he never left his eye sight on them.

"U-Uggh.."

Everyone's attention was then brought to the groaning girl laying on the bed. Maekan's eyes slowly opened as it began as a blur at first until she started to see faces. Her eyes widened as she jolted sitting up, soon regretting on getting up.

"I-Itai.."

she groaned as she held her torso slightly. Laxus got up to move beside her, catching her attention. Maekan looked at him, everyone now watching to what he's going to do. He rose his hand, slapping Maekan's left cheek as her head was moved to the right slightly. Maekan's eyes widened as she turned her head to look back at the lightning mage, his facial expression emotionless.

"What. The. Fuck. LAXUS-NII."

she slightly screamed as an anger vein popped slightly. Makarov chuckled as the Fairy Tail teams started to gather around her.

"Maekan! Oh gosh, its Maekan!"

"Cana! Its great to see you too!"

she laughed as her smile was plastered on her face. Its true that Maekan hid her identity against her own family guild but; it was for many reasons. Maekan looked and noticed a certain raven haired boy sitting on a chair not far away but somewhat near by. Maekan looked at him for a while until Mira got the message. She slowly moved everyone out, even Laxus and Makarov as Maekan looked at her confused. She winked at her before leaving the room, causing the Multi-Mage to blush.

"Gray.."

she called out, causing him to look up, noticing that everyone has left the room. Gray stared at her before being taken back by her gaze. She shyly waved him over, Gray following her command as he got up slowly and sat at the edge of her bedside. He looked down at her hands, noticing as they were folded right in front of her. He slowly took one, Maekan staring as he softly grabbed her hand. Gray intertwined his fingers in between hers, making her blush slightly.

"Maekan.."

he muttered her name, making her look up. Maekan stared into his eyes as tears over flowed and rolled down her cheeks. She cried softly as she pulled him into a hug,= with one arm, her hand squeezing his hand. Gray smiled to himself as he hugged her back, burying his face into the crook of her neck and into her hair.

"Th-This is..real..isn't it..?"

Gray nodded in responses, not wanting to let go of the girl he's been searching for in years.

"Yes..and I will never let you leave my sight..ever again.."


	13. I'll do it

Maekan finally fell into a nice slumber natter all the small meet and greets. Gray continued to stay by her side, stroking her hair gently as she slept. A small smile formed on her lips, as she continued to nuzzle her pillow a bit. Gray smiled as he reached down, hesitating for a moment before placing a soft kiss in her hair. As Gray pulled away, he happened to know Juvia standing by the doorway, her face a bit hurt. But Gray wouldn't know that. Gray looked at her with a questioning look as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh hey Juvia. You came to see Maekan, too?"

he asked but she slightly shook her head, her gaze on the ice mage. He was more confused now as he slightly approached her. SHe flinched a bit but she was able to stay calm a few minutes later.

"N-No um..Ju-Juvia came to lo-look for Gr-Gray-sama…"

"Well? What is it?"

she hesitated for a minute as she was fiddling with fingers. She gently tugged on his sleeve as she led him to the corridor of the nursery.

"Wh-Why do you like that girl..? She's on the bad side.."

Juvia exclaimed as she looked up, looking into his eyes. Gray stared back, his face emotionless. He shook his head and took a grasp of her shoulders.

"She's not bad…she was forced to go on the bad side…."

"But Juvia doesn't like it when you are with her! You should stay with Juvia! Always!"

she responded back, wrapping her arms around him as he was slightly taken back. He looked down at her as she buried her face into his chest.

"Ju-Juvia..Let g-go of me…"

he stammered, gently pushing her shoulders, but she wouldn't budge. She shook her head and held a bit tighter.

"Ju-Juvia…lo-loves G-Gray-sama…Juvia loves you…!"

Gray's eyes widen as he continued to look at her, his face heating up slightly. She kept her face hidden from embarrassment as she continued to hold onto him.

"Ju-Juvia…"

he muttered as he moved his arms, slightly holding her now. Juvia smiled slightly as she felt him hug back, relaxing now in her arms. Gray continued to hold her slightly, his face still a bit warm as he continued to look down at her. Maekan, however, hid behind the curtain, peeking slightly as she glared at the two. A few tears slip as she let them roll down her cheeks, turning away from the thing that caused pain in her heart. She quietly took her things, looking back again noticing as they were still in the same position. She mentally growled disgusted as she clenched her strap to her bag. Even though she was still physically and now, mentally hurt, she still ran away anyways. She jumped quietly out the window, her bag hanging from her left shoulder.

"Well..Its been a while, hasn't it Mae-chan?"

she heard the voice and turned just barely to look over her shoulder.

"Yo, Mae-chan!"

She continued to look over, closing her eyes a bit and turning around to face the two.

"Its nice to see you guys too, Sting..Lector.."

she greeted, fixing her hair slightly. Sting got closer to her, grasping her chin as he tilted it up. He nodded slightly, moving closer to her.

"You got way cuter for the pass several years.."

she moved herself away from his grasp as she looked down at Lector. She smiled as she picked up the small cat, holding him in her arms. The small cat smiled as he was slightly pressed against her breast, the dragon slayer pouting a bit.

"I can say the same thing to you Sting.."

she replied, catching his attention. He looked at her, blinking a few times before his face started to get warm all of a sudden. Lector looked at his friend, laughing to himself slightly. Maekan giggled, Sting blushing a bit more.

"Oh and Sting..you know that thing, you said a couple of years ago..?

"Ye-Yeah..what about it..?"

his blush started to calm down now, as he finally had the courage to look at her again. She continued holding Lector, looking down a bit.

"I'll take that offer.."

she mumbled. Sting looked at her before a grin broke to his lips.

"You really want to? I mean, It's not like I don't want you there, its just about Minerva and all.."

"It doesn't matter..I'll do it."

she said, looking at him in the eye. He looked back, nodding as he placed his arms at his sides. Maekan gently placed Lector back down, fixing her bag slightly as he continued to look at her.

"I just..want to stay away from there for now.."

Sting nodded as he started walking beside her, gently grabbing her hand through the process. She intertwined her fingers into his, squeezing it gently. Lector walked in between them, small enough to fit inside the small gap. They continued to walk, side by side and hand in hand. Happy slowly peeked from a small bush, a worried expression on his face.

"Eh..?"


	14. The one and only

Happy stared at the odd couple as they walked together, their hands locked within each other as they descended toward the Sabertooth rest area. Happy started to panic slightly and flew away, quickly going through a window.

"Natsu, Natsu! I found Mae-chan!"

"Eh? Where?"

"Where?! Where is she?!"

Apparently, Gray over heard and quickly looked at Natsu and Happy's direction, his eyes clearly reading hope in his eyes. Happy started at him until Natsu gently gave his companion a pat on his head, signaling to tell the worried ice mage.

"She went with that one blonde guy, with the red cat!"

Happy exclaimed, waving his small arms slightly. Gray stared at the him for a bit before his gaze slowly descended downward, his fists starting to clench. His eyes were covered by his hair as his fists started to turn white from clenching too hard.

"..Sabertooth.."

he muttered, scaring Happy a little. He hid behind Natsu nervously, Natsu staring at his friend.

"Oi..Gray..calm down.."

"I can't!"

he shouted angrily as he bolted to the door without an explanation. Natsu groaned and looked back, noticing that Lucy and Erza were busy themselves. Natsu hesitated for a minute before chasing after him, Happy taking the lead slightly. Gray looked up as Happy's flying form caught his attention.

"Show us where they left!"

"Natsu.."

he looked at him, slightly surprised until the dragon slayer gave him his famous grin. They continued running, following Happy as he lead the way.

"You're my friend Gray, I'll help!"

he said, looking forward. Gray continued to look at him for a while until he chuckled to himself, running at the same pace as him.

"Thanks slanted eyes."

"No problem stripper."

Mean while, with the multi-mage and the other dragon slayer; they had finally reached their destination as Sting opened the door to reveal a master bedroom. Maekan looked around as she Lector jump on the bed to nuzzle against a pillow and Sting hanging his vest on a hook.

"So..why did you suddenly decide do finally accept my offer..?"

"Its just..I saw him..hugging someone other than me..I need comfort.."

she confronted as she hugged herself slightly. Lector looked and went over, hugging her leg as he smiled. Maekan chuckled and picked him up, placed a small kiss on his head before setting him on a smaller looking bed on the other side of the room.

"I don't want to force you with anything.."

"I know..I understand if you disagree with me.."

"No..I totally agree…I've been waiting for this…"

he muttered, snaking his arms around her waist. She blushed a bit before looking at him in the eyes, a bit surprised by his approach. He started to lean forward, Maekan's position the same as she watched him move in, his lips barely in top of hers. He waited for a while but; it was a little too long. Just when he was about to firmly press them together, his door barged open, revealing two panting mages.

"M-..Maekan!"

"Gr-Gray? Ho-..How did you find me?"

Sting looked at the two fairies, his gaze slightly angry. He released his grip on Maekan as he slightly stood in front of her in a protective way.

"How the hell did you guys get in here?"

"We just came through the front door, y'know?"

Natsu laughed as he glared at the blonde. Gray took the chance and quickly took the multi-mage out from his sight, now carrying her bridal style. Maekan blushed deeply as she looked up at Gray who also focused his glare on the blonde.

"Give her back!"

he growled, stepping forward slightly, Gray's grip on Maekan tightening. He growled back, Natsu slightly standing in front of Gray and Maekan.

"In your fucking dreams."

and with that, Gray set off a smoke bomb, Natsu and Gray escaping through the window. Gray continued to hold onto Maekan tightly as Gray jumped from roof top to roof top. They finally landed on the Fairy Tail's roof top, Gray dropping down to an opening balcony as he gently placed Maekan down.

"Why the hell did you leave?! You got me worried!'

Gray said a bit angrily as he looked at her. She looked back, a smilier glare starting to form as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you could've told me that you had a girlfriend before giving me the soft attitude."

she said bluntly. Gray looked at her a bit confused until a thought ran through his mind, a bit surprised by her jealousy.

"Are you talking about Juvia..? I have no relationship with her!"

"Well, how should I know? I wasn't there for 7 years, I'm pretty sure that you have some relationship going on."

she turned her head away from his direction as she gave her teeth a grit. He growled slightly and held her shoulders firmly, making her look back.

"I don't like her. You know that I waited this long for you!"

"Well sometimes, there could be a point in time where you think of moving on."

she glared, her eyes giving a stinging feeling. She moved his arms away, along with turning her back to him.

"So-Sometimes Gray…You don't have to hold it in anymore…"

she didn't look at him anymore, her arms hugging herself again. The ice-mage looked at her, his eyes wide a bit. She looked down, wiping her face.

"I-I would be easier i-if you just let go…our ft-friendship…i-isn't as strong anymore…"

"What if..What if..its not our friendship that's strong.."

she listened and thought for a bit before looking back.

"Wha-!"

as soon as she turned back, she was held firmly by her shoulders as warm but cool lips were pressed against her soft ones. She blushed heavily as she was caught by surprise, his lips nervously moving against hers. Her eyes began to lose on her as she gave in, melting into the kiss as her lips started to move with his, the Ice Mage relieved by her reaction. The kiss slowly became heated, her arms snaked around his neck, the same as they were around her waist. The need of air soon came as they both pulled away from each other, panting a bit as Gray rested his forehead on top of Maekan's. Maekan opened her eyes slowly, watching as Gray's gaze locked with hers.

"Gr-..Gray..you…"

"….I love you.…"

he breathed, pulling her closer so that she was slightly pressed against him. She stared at him, a tear slipping as she smiled weakly. Gray chuckled as he wiped the tear away with his thumb, gently caressing her cheek afterwards.

"Yo-You have….n-no idea how long…I-I wanted t-to hear that…."

she said, hugging him. Gray continued to chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair softly.

"..I-I love you too.."

she replied, her face shyly hiding in his shoulder, making him laugh slightly. He gently kissed her hair, hugging her more.

"I know.."

she looked up a bit surprised, her lips forming a small pout on her lips.

"What do you mean you 'know'? You're a baka!"

"Yeah but, if its about you; I pretty much know everything."

she rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, scoffing a bit.

"You're such a creep."

"Yeah but, I'm your creep, Maekan.."

she blushed slightly as her pout grew more, Gray laughing even more. Gray gently kissed the pouting lips, catching her by surprise. She playfully hit his shoulder, only making him laugh even louder. She sighed and let him rest his forehead on top of hers again, looking up at him, due to height differences.

"I know you are..my one and only.."


End file.
